


RumorQuest

by blurrylightning



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrylightning/pseuds/blurrylightning
Summary: What would happen if a bunch of internet users took over Iroha's mind? A quest fic archive, detailing the madness going through Iroha's mind going through Magia Record's main story under various stupid temptations.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This series started as a joke between my friends since we kept joking what we'd do if we were Iroha, and that's how this quest fic is born. This was also basically written daily when I'm on caffeine, so obviously as an actual fic; it is in a dire need of an editor.
> 
> Here are the rules and guidelines I made for the fic:  
> \- People get to vote what Iroha should do  
> \- I randomly decide which one leads to an ending based on how dumb I can make it  
> \- I offer three options (A, B, and C), and people are allowed to prompt for their own choices (which is D)  
> \- Brackets are a variant of the existing options but with added suggestions

You wake up again, yet for some reason you have another weird dream about a mysterious girl you seem to know; a shockingly common dream lately as you stare at your half empty room. Now is not the time for that however, you have to go to school soon. What do you make for breakfast?

**A. Toast (4 votes)**

B. A well-prepared bento

C. Breakfast is for chumps (1 vote)

There was the bento leftover from yesterday, for some reason you feel a sense of nostalgia just by looking at it; maybe it's because you've been using that bento box since you were in elementary. Though you opted instead for the lazy route and got yourself a toast, it's simple but it gets the job done. Like the sensible human being that you are, you did not put the toast in your mouth and ran to school yelling "I'm late for school!" because you aren't late; you could probably be an hour early.

At school that dream about the mysterious girl constantly pops up in your mind, you tried dismissing this ideas for months; but you can't let it go and unfortunately that wasn't the only thing bothering you.

What was my wish? You recalled that was what Kyubey promised you when you did this magical girl gig, but you couldn't remember what it was; and that seemed too important to forget.

Coincidentally you spotted Kyubey while you were having lunch, what do you do?

A. Ask Kyubey what your wish could be (2 votes)

B. Don't bother, it's not important enough if I can't remember

**C. Kick Kyubey so hard that he'll reach Mach 20 (5 votes)**

You don't know why, but looking at Kyubey fills you with anger; as if he's done something to wrong you or to someone else. You only desire to punt that ferret fuck so hard that the dipshit is gonna reach Mach 20 and would ideally be orbiting the sun very closely once you're done with him.

"Tamaki Iroha, is there something you want from me?" That furbag asked as you approached it.

There was a short moment of silence, Kyubey looked at you with a rather confused expression; or at least his best attempt at it.

_**BAM** _

You kicked that bunnycat so hard that he'll probably be identified as a UFO, it wasn't quite Mach 20; but it was good enough. As fun as that side distraction was, you realized you didn't really got anything about your wish; but if you forgot about it, then it probably wasn't really important.

You were called in by your teacher, she asked you about how you're living alone now since your parents left the country; you just kept nodding on to anything she says to you since you're pretty used dealing with whatever shenanigans your parents got into, although you get the weird sense that someone's overhearing your conversation right now.

After listening to that for far longer than you expected, you're greeted by three of your classmates. You don't really remember who they are, you vaguely remember seeing them in class; but at best your interactions are quite limited.

"Tamaki-san, your parents are out of the country now?" One of them seems to say.

"Yes" You replied.

"Really? I'm kind of jealous"

It was hardly enviable since this means you're going to move schools, which is a tiring process.

"You could stay up all night on your phone"

Not that you'd have any reason to do so since you don't know what you'll do on your phone.

"Do you just snack whenever you want?"

You don't really snack, you're usually too full after lunch and dinner but too hungry to properly snack.

"You don't have a curfew then?"

No, but there's no reason to stay up either.

What's with these questions?

One of them then gasped as if she recalls something.

"I was supposed to be on cleaning duty, but I have to go somewhere. Can one of you switch places for me today?" The one with the huge chest says.

"Didn't you said that last time too?" The brunette replied.

You have a feeling this might get out of hand if you don't step in.

A. Take over for her yourself

**B. Suggest to clean together so you can finish faster (7 votes)**

C. Leave, this isn't your problem (2 votes)

"Umm, how about we all clean together? Wouldn't it be faster that way?" You suggested.

All three of them look at you in absolute confusion, you wondered whether you should've kept your mouth shut.

"Have you seen how big the class is? Three more hands wouldn't do much, and it's her fault anyway for skipping cleaning duties twice in a row now" The brunette mercilessly responded while pointing to the redhead.

"I told you, that was a big emergency" The redhead pouted.

As you thought, this was pretty pointless.

"Actually if we do it together, we could probably finish the whole class in under an hour; it beats just letting her go away" The blunette stared at a certain someone.

"Under an hour? Are you for real?"

"You guuuuuuys" The redhead teared up.

"Alright but if we're not done in under an hour, I'm leaving"

"You hear that? You get to leave early if work fast"

"Hueeeee"

"I'm glad you three reconsidered" You happily said.

The other two girls dragged the redhead to clean up the class with them.

* * *

It was a quick cleaning job, certainly helped by sneaking in some of your magical girl physical abilities.

Somehow this felt familiar, but you never had any friends; so you wonder why you feel that way.

"Thanks for your help Tamaki-san, I didn't think we could finish this fast without you" The brunette thanked you.

"Glad to help, not like I do anything at home anyway" You mentioned.

"Oh really? You know, I thought you were a bit quiet when I first saw you; but I guess I thought wrong"

"Tamaki-san, do you want to hang out with us after school sometimes?" The redhead asked with excitement.

You thought that would probably be nice if you aren't already going to move schools soon.

"What happened to that emergency thing you needed to do?" The blunette glared at the redhead.

"I- I was gonna go, honestly..."

You felt your phone vibrating, Kuroe is calling you; that means it's time to exchange information.

"Sorry I have to go now, I'll see you all tommorow" You said as you left the class in a hurry.

...

"Wait, didn't Tamaki-san's parents left Japan for a while? And I don't think she has any friends, so what is she doing?" The redhead mumbled to herself.

* * *

You rushed off to the train station to meet Kuroe.

The train reaches your vicinity, as the door opens; you see Kuroe in there, so you too enter the train.

You both waited a bit for the train to run again before you talked.

"Thank you for coming" She says in a quiet, almost mumbled voice.

"I hope meeting like this is fine, even though we just saw each other yesterday"

"It's fine, we should always try to keep our information up to date. Did something happen?" You asked.

The air was filled with silence for a bit.

You don't know if she's going to say anything.

A. Comfort her with the idea that there are less Witches sightings

B. Ask her what's wrong (3 votes)

C. Give her time until she's ready to talk (1 vote)

**D. Adopt her this instant. You've had a hole in your heart for quite some time, and you feel the only way to fill it is by getting a sister. Plus, you're a total siscon, and Kuroe is super hot anyways (5 votes)**

You don't know why, but you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach every time you look at Kuroe.

Her cute buns, her soft face, her small stature; you just couldn't stop thinking about how cute Kuroe is.

You have the weirdest desire to take her in and make her call you "onee-chan", as if somehow she could close this hole in your heart just by being there for you.

You'll take care of her when she's sad, and when you come home after school she'll say "welcome home onee-chan".

Once in a while, she'll bring her friends over; you'll treat them like they're your little sister as well.

Maybe they'll call you as "onee-san" or "onee-sama", maybe even both.

"Kuroe-chan please be my little sister!" You suddenly spouted uncontrollably, then immediately clasping your mouth out of sheer embarassment.

You couldn't believe those were words that actually came out of your mouth.

"Tamaki-san..." Unsurprisingly Kuroe's face is beet red.

"I- I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that" Was the only excuse you could muster up.

"Of course I'll be your little sister" She said with a sweet face you didn't think she could make.

"Wait wha-"

* * *

It's been several weeks since Kuroe has become your little sister.

Somehow you convinced her to move to Mikazuki with you when you had to move to Kamihama.

Mikazuki's owner, Nanami-san had some funny glares at you when you asked her to have Kuroe move in too; but somehow you managed to convince her.

Ultimately the life in Kamihama isn't too different from your life in Takarazaki, but somehow you feel there's more of a reason for you to live.

That hollow feeling in your heart is no longer there with Kuroe around, you felt more alive than you've ever been.

Having dinner with her, taking baths with her, playing with her.

You remember how nostalgic this feels, but you still can't point to why.

Even Nanami-san was starting to like your sister, it was like one happy family.

"Onee-chan, I'm heading to school now" Your little sister told you.

"Take care Kuroe" You happily waved away.

That's right, her school wasn't in Kamihama. Maybe that request you made was a bit selfish.

As you cleaned her room, you found a medal or emblem on her table.

You couldn't quite make out what it was specifically, at best you could only assume it was an animal that flew; a moth maybe?

Suddenly you heard a door slam, and someone's footstep heading to your direction.

It's Kuroe, there was a look of extreme dread on her face when you saw her.

"O-onee-chan, sorry... I... forgot something"

"Uhh, ok" In fear you complied with her request.

You've never seen her make a face like that, you were very worried for her.

"Sorry for bothering you, I'm heading off again" She attempts to say with a smile.

"B-bye" You tried to respond.

In truth, as much as you wanted to ask; you couldn't approach Kuroe like that.

You just hoped someday she tells you what actually happened.

That day however never came.

* * *

One day the entirety of Kamihama was under attack from a group of robed magical girls.

In self-defense, you killed several of them.

"Onee... chan..." One of the robed feathers tries to muster.

You open her hood only to find out it's your precious little sister.

You killed her by your own two hands.

The reality is in front of you no matter how much you try to deny it.

No matter what you do, you remember that you can't escape your sins.

* * *

**Ending A**

* * *


	2. Prologue

You don't know why, but you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach every time you look at Kuroe.

Her cute buns, her soft face, her small stature; you just couldn't stop thinking about how cute Kuroe is.

You have the weirdest desire to take her in and make her call you "onee-chan", as if somehow she could close this hole in your heart just by being there for you.

You'll take care of her when she's sad, and when you come home after school she'll say "welcome home onee-chan".

Once in a while, she'll bring her friends over; you'll treat them like they're your little sister as well.

Maybe they'll call you as "onee-san" or "onee-sama", maybe even both.

"Kuroe-chan please be my little sister!" You suddenly spouted uncontrollably, then immediately clasping your mouth out of sheer embarassment.

You couldn't believe those were words that actually came out of your mouth.

Luckily Kuroe doesn't seem to care.

"Tamaki-san, have you heard of this rumor before? Magical girls can be saved if you go to Kamihama" Surprisingly you've actually heard it before, you don't know from where or who for some reason.

"The rumors that you don't have to fight Witches anymore? Kuroe-san, where did you hear that from?" Another information you seem to know for some reason.

"Everyone is talking about that rumor"

"It started from some girl's dream right? Where a little girl says magical girls could be saved in Kamihama" You don't know why, but you remember more of these as Kuroe talks about it.

"Tamaki-san, did you have the dream?"

A. "Yes I did" (2 votes)

B. "No I only heard of the rumors"

**C. Tell her everything about the Magius and how they'll use her for their gains (6 votes)**

"Kuroe-san, that dream is a lie" You held Kuroe's shoulders, desperately trying to convince her.

"H-huh?"

" _ **Those dreams are made by Magius, they're a cult who would use you up for their selfish plans; please don't go to Kamihama!**_ " The words just come out without thinking.

"Tamaki-san... how do you know all that?"

"I..." You don't know how to answer that, you don't know why you know all this; these memories just flood your mind without rhyme or reason.

During your attempts to convince Kuroe, you saw the train passing the Takarazaki station

That didn't matter to you, it only took you this long to realize what Kuroe is planning to do now.

"Wait Kuroe-san, where is this train heading to next?"

"...Kamihama"

Suddenly everyone in the train looks at you with empty eyes, with a Witch's Kiss on their cheeks.

They swarm you into a crowd, separating you from Kuroe; only for everyone to be flooded out of the train by the Witch.

You fell in the process, but this situation is good; all potential casualties are gone, and no one will see you transform.

Surrounded in sparkle and glitter, you transformed into your frankly a bit revealing magical girl outfit.

You look ahead for any signs for the Witch.

In front of you, you see a manhole.

A manhole in a train? That doesn't seem right.

Opening it, you see what seems to be a huge trail of metal plating.

You jump onto it, looking at how you're in a bubble; it must be the Witch's barrier.

Carelessly you shoot the metal platings to draw out the Witch.

It traps you inside with its platings and sends you so far to the sky with its bubble that you can see the clouds.

Fortunately you see the Witch, if you kill it; you can escape from the labyrinth.

A. Kill the Witch (1 vote)

**B. Find Kuroe (4 votes)**

C. Wait

That's right, you need to ensure Kuroe's safety first.

None of this would matter if she hurt herself or worse, finds some way to go to Kamihama.

You scatter fired your crossbow all over the bubble, trying to find if Kuroe was hidden in the plates somewhere.

Suddenly you felt your body suddenly felt heavier, the bubble seems to be heading to the ground.

Unsure of what to do, you braced for impact however you could.

The crash wasn't as you prepared it to be, you landed in such a way that numbed your left hand.

You move the rubble with your right hand, searching for where Kuroe might be.

She was lying unconcious in a garden, no signs of the Witch that got them here.

You approached an injured Kuroe, she could only greet you back with a cough.

A Witch barrier shows itself, this time it's a sand themed Witch.

The previous Witch spotted you, it aims for you...

...was what you thought as another Witch emerged behind you from the sands and rips the previous Witch in half with its bare hands.

You realized the crossbow was in your left hand, which proved to be difficult.

Using your right hand to carry your left hand, you miserably try to aim your crossbow; which is pointless anyway as it shrugs off your bolts.

The more you fire, the more you realize how little damage you do to it.

Out of nowhere, you hear... someone singing?

For some reason the Witch stopped attacking you.

"Uwasa, Uwasa, secret Uwasa~🎵 "

"If it's only for someone's ears, shall I tell you?~🎵 "

The small Kyubey was then attacked by the Witch, only for it to dodge all of its attacks.

For some reason it's heading your way, reflexively you captured it.

As you grasped the Kyubey, visions show up.

The hospital, you holding the dream girl, two other girls?

There were so much to process that you couldn't do anything.

...

...

"...aki-san! Get a hold of yourself" You suddenly heard.

A gust of sand approaches you, it's the Witch; you have no idea what to do.

A. Give up

B. Give up

C. Give up

One of the Witch's arms was blown off with what seems to be a halberd?

A blue haired magical girl fell from the sky, she summons several more halberds; using them like stairs, they fired off after she steps on them.

The Witch could barely move dealing with the barrage of halberds.

You were speechless how anyone could be this powerful, also you seem to see a glimpse of her-

The blue girl then finished it off by thrusting her spear into the Witch.

Sand erupted, the blue girl took the Grief Seed from the fight.

She reached inside the sand to find another Grief Seed, something you forgot in the heat of the moment.

You all detransform since the barrier was taken down.

For some reason you couldn't feel the Kyubey you were holding, looking at your arms; it seemed to have disappear.

The blue girl turned and looks at you.

"Where did you two come from?"

**A. Answer politely (3 votes)**

B. Be aggresive (2 votes)

C. Act horny (2 votes)

"I'm Tamaki Iroha from Takarazaki, thank you for helping u-"

"This is West Kamihama territory, hunting Witches in here without permission in other magical girls' territory will cause hostilities. Didn't Kyubey tell you that?" You honestly don't remember anything Kyubey has ever said to you.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to-"

"Is it true that magical girls can be saved if they come to Kamihama?" Kuroe interjects your sad attempt to defuse the situation.

The blue girl tenses up as Kuroe said that.

"I've heard of that rumor as well, but you should now realize that the Witches here are far stronger than in any other areas, you two can't be saved if you go on like this"

She throws you the two Grief Seed she had.

"You can take these, but don't enter Kamihama from now on"

You then remembered of the small Kyubey you saw in the barrier.

"U-um..." You try to find the words to ask the blue girl.

"What else do you want?" She coldly stares back at you.

"Was there a small Kyubey in Kamihama?"

"I don't think I've seen a Kyubey that small; and besides, Kyubey hasn't shown up in Kamihama lately"

"He... hasn't?"

"I don't know why either, but since we have other ways of dealing with used up Grief Seeds; it hasn't been a problem"

Instead of finding answers, you now have more questions about the absurdity of Kamihama.

"What about that small Kyubey?" The blue girl asks in a less aggresive manner.

"That small Kyubey helped me when we were in the barrier" You can barely believe what you're saying right now.

"I see, I'll pass your thanks if I do see it"

"I appreciate it"

You and Kuroe then leave as instructed by Yachiyo.

"Wait, where did you hear that rumor about being saved in Kamihama?" The blue girl once again asks you.

"I saw it in a dream" Kuroe answered.

"A dream?"

"Other magical girls seem to have the same dream as well" Kuroe looked at you as she said that.

"If you don't mind, can you pass a message to those other girls? I don't intend to let anyone else enter Kamihama, they will be considered as enemies if they do" The blue girl leaves her 'message' and walks away.

* * *

On the train, you realize you couldn't control how much you were looking at her thighs; you hoped she didn't notice that.

Something else you realized, she didn't introduce herself; so you hope you don't bump into her again because that's probably going to be an unpleasant experience and not just from the threat of being an enemy of Kamihama.

It seemed awfully silent, Kuroe wasn't bringing up anything about that dream again; which kind of worried you.

"That magical seemed strong didn't she? I guess you have to be strong to survive in a city like that" You tried to break the ice.

No response.

"She told us not to come back huh? It certainly did seem like a dangerous place for us"

Another question unanswered.

"'Magical girls can be saved in Kamihama', what was that rumor?"

...

"Tamaki-san..." Kuroe said, which you weren't really expecting.

"Y-yes?"

"How much information are you keeping for yourself? You clearly knew more than the veteran we just spoke to"

"I-"

"The Magius... I could've asked her about it, but on such bad terms; that was probably a dangerous idea"

You don't know what to say, your lips froze trying to find something; anything to say to her.

"Well Tamaki-san?"

A. Say it was another vision from the dream (1 vote)

**B. Be honest and claim you don't know how you know this (3 votes)**

C. Claim you're under control by multiple people and you used their collective knowledge to know everything about this anomaly of a timeline

"I... I don't know, suddenly I just know this; it feels made up, but it feels like I heard all of this before..."

You weren't sure how honest you should be, but lying wouldn't feel right either; even if it would make more sense.

Kuroe stared at you a bit, you couldn't quite tell what she's exactly supposed to emote.

It was silent again, this time you weren't sure if you should even say anything.

"I see..." Kuroe seemingly mumbles to herself.

You see the Takarazaki station, in truth you don't want to leave Kuroe alone.

It feels like you've said too much to her, you want to make sure you didn't mess her up too much; but you worry about being overly intrusive as well.

Reluctantly, you left the train and said goodbye to Kuroe.

"I'm home" You say as you enter your home expecting a response, or realistically a lecture from your parents for coming home so late.

You usually feel alone, but this atmosphere only validates how you feel; so you aren't particularly surprised.

Usually your mother would have prepared dinner by now, it seems you didn't really plan this whole thing out yet; but you're sure it'll come to you eventually before you move out.

Inside the fridge, you recall there was that bento you didn't have for breakfast.

That's right, you accidentally made two bentos again yesterday.

You take it out and heat it up in the microwave.

Rice, egg, tomato, and chicken karage; @#%&)'s favourite...

...whose favourite?

You got another headache trying to remember who particularly liked that.

...Who was it?

You finished the bento trying to remember, still nothing.

Before you sleep, you look at your suspiciously empty half of your room.

You liked that half of your room empty like that, so much so that you specifically told your parents not to do anything to it.

You wondered why...

* * *

Bridges, railroads, street lamps.

You walk ahead, following the railroads.

In the distance you see the small girls in your dreams.

You were never able to see her face clearly for the most part.

She wears her usual pink gown, something out of the hospital perhaps.

The girl turns to look at you.

* * *

You feel your eyes tearing up.

That's right.

How could you have forgotten your wish.

"I wish to cure Ui of her illness"

How could you have forgotten Ui?

* * *

**Prologue End**

* * *


	3. Rule of Ending Friendship

" _I don't intend to let anyone else enter Kamihama, they will be considered as enemies if they do_ " You recall the blue girl saying.

You never intended to come back here like this, but arguably since you're not visiting Kamihama as a magical girl; she shouldn't want to pike your head on her halberd... you hope.

Despite only recently remembering, you've internalized the room Ui was in.

You gently open the door, however nobody is inside.

Maybe Touka and Nemu finally got healthy enough that they can leave, good for them; but now you're back to square one.

Asking the receptionist is pointless since you'd have to be a family member to get any information.

Unfortunately, this means you've reached a dead end.

Unless... what if you stole the data at night? Ahaha...

No, you'd reach a world of trouble that no god can save you from.

Stop it Tamaki Iroha.

There was something else that bothered you though, you haven't seen Kuroe today.

She hasn't picked up her phone either, you can't help but worry; but you know so little about her that there's nothing you can do for her.

So that's two things you're utterly useless at.

You can't really do anything else right now, so you head back home... hoping for something.

The only reasonable thing left to do now is to work hard, earn an internship at Satomi Medical Hospital, and snoop that information yourself.

That should probably be achievable around four years later, once you've gotten into the proper college for that.

...

This really is hopeless.

On your way back home after calling yourself "honestly hardly hyperbolic heartbreakingly horribly hopeless Tamaki Iroha" over and over, you notice a Witch's barrier.

There doesn't seem to be any other magical girls around, but you still recall what the blue girl said.

**A. Enter the barrier yourself (4 votes)**

B. Yell for help (1 vote)

C. Leave (1 vote)

Nobody else seems to be around, screaming on the top of your lungs for help is probably not that helpful.

And leaving a Witch's barrier alone doesn't seem like a good idea either.

You risk yourself being considered the blue girl's enemy, but there are people's lives possibly at stake.

You have no other choice, you have to stop the Witch yourself.

Entering the barrier, you see what seems to be a barrier made out of strands of knitting strings.

It's a surprisingly straightforward barrier, nothing but an open field.

You're confronted by the Witch behind this barrier, it menacingly stares at you.

You prepare to fire off your bolts onto it...

...or so you thought as you see someone heading to your direction, mercilessly chased by several of the Witch's Familiars.

The Witch fires off several explosive projectiles at the clumsy girl.

This means that you can aim for the Witch without any distractions, until you notice that the clumsy girl seems to be heading to your direc-

She took your hand and ran off with you, looking like she's not even sure what she's doing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I can't beat it so let's get out of here" The clumsy girl said rather clumsily.

"Wait, are there any people in here?" You asked worriedly.

"Huh, people?" She replied, stopping her and your tracks.

Oh no, you just stopped.

You both got hit by the projectile, sending both of you flying away in a cloudy smoke.

The clumsy girl unfortunately landed on top of you, now your body feels like pancake.

Another projectile is heading to your direction, until it was slashed into half.

In the distance, you see someone with a...

You were going to say sword, but that thing was too big to be called a sword.

Too big, too thick, too heavy, and too rough, it was more like a large hunk of iron.

"You think you could get away with hurting one of my team members?" The person who saved you called out the Witch.

"Geez, aren't you dragging us down again?" The blu- The halb- The... tsundere looking girl with huge melons said to the clumsy girl.

The clumsy girl only responds with a sigh sounding like she was saying "fuyuu".

"Rena, let's finish it off with one blow"

"Right"

They both held hands, enveloping it with a glow and a rune symbol.

The swordswomen surrounds herself with a water aura, and rushed into the Witch.

This diverted your attention from the giant ball of yarn that one of the familiars fired heading your way.

It was coming in too fast for you to dodge, you've accepted your fate now; your only regret is that you couldn't see that blue girl's undergarment one more time.

* * *

You wake up to see an unfamiliar ceiling.

You vaguely hear some people talking about you.

"What do we do now that we've brought her here?"

"It's not like we can leave her alone, she's clearly not from around here"

They noticed you waking up, and stopped talking.

"Oh, you're up" The yellow girl greeted you.

You try to remember what happened before you passed out.

You enter a Witch's barrier, you got dragged away by another magical girl, then two other girls saved you... until you missed the huge rolling ball heading your way.

Right, that leads to our next question.

"Where are we?" You asked them.

"We're at the Coordinator's, but you probably don't know who that is" The yellow girl replied very kindly.

"This is strange... last time I entered Kamihama I was immediately threatened by a veteran; and compared to her, you're all..." You responded meekly recalling your unfortunate welcoming party in this city.

"Huh? Who would've done th- Oh, it was Yachiyo wasn't it?" The yellow girl immediately looked disgusted.

"Yachiyo?" You responded in confusion.

"Blue hair, sleek, acts like a stuck up" That almost sounded like her.

"Why does she want me gone from Kamihama?" You vaguely remember the territory issue, but surely there was something else.

"She wants to get as much Witch territories as she can so she can get a monopoly on the Grief Seeds in here" That's funny, that doesn't seem to align with what Yachiyo told you yesterday.

Weirder so, her two teammates are looking at her a bit funny after what she just said.

"Oh that's right, I haven't introduced myself; I'm Momoko, the girl you were with is Kaede, and the person who was with me is Rena"

"I'm Tamaki Iroha from Takarazaki, thank you for your help" You thanked them as you bowed.

"Isn't that a bit far from here? What're you doin here?" Momoko questions.

"Don't you know that the Witches here are stronger than any other Witches?" Rena unnecessarily added.

"I... know that but..."

A. "I'm looking for my sister" (1 vote)

B. "I wasn't going to let Yachiyo-san stop me from entering Kamihama"

C. "I didn't want to be here, I got lost"

**D. "I was looking around the hospital". (2 votes)**

"I was looking around the hospital, checking on someone I knew" You thought telling them about your non-existent sister would sound too unbelievable so you kept that part to yourself for now.

"Oh, uh, sorry for askin" Momoko apologized.

"No it's fine" You try to reassure Momoko.

"Hey, you guys wanna eat somewhere? Bet you're all pretty hungry after fighting that Witch, I'll even treat ya" Momoko tries to pick up the atmosphere again.

"A-are you sure that's fine?" That offer seems too good since you're a poor 15-year-old, but you don't want to be more indebted to Momoko... well more literally this time.

Then the sound of a loud rumble fills the room.

It was your stomach, how embarassing.

"Well that settles that" Momoko said with determination.

"Wait, are you treating us too!?" Rena asked as she stood up.

"Of course" Momoko replied with a wink.

"Huuuuh? Really?" Kaede stood up as well.

"I told ya, it's fine" Momoko answered as she chuckled a bit.

* * *

"Onee-chan, are you sure we can have all that?" Ui looked at the apple pie you made as she drooled.

"That apple pie... is it really fine for us to eat it?" Touka drooled as well looking at the apple pie.

"Of course it's fine, I even asked the doctors what you can and can't eat before I baked it" You happily replied.

"Onee-san, how can we ever repay you for this?" Nemu asked you as if she was ready to take a bullet for you.

"N-no, you don't have to do anything; seeing you all happy like this is enough for me" You answered Nemu.

You spent the whole day yesterday making the apple pie, fortunately making dough and slicing apples isn't that hard.

Cooking isn't something you're that familiar with for most of your life, in truth you started cooking seriously for Ui.

There's only so much bland hospital food those three can handle, so you wanted to try making it a bit more bearable for them.

"Onee-sama, these are really good!" Touka tells you, her eyes gleamed as she said that.

"Yeah these are great!" Ui looks at you with joy.

"Thank you onee-san!" Nemu thanked you.

You only responded with a smile for them.

Being appreciated like this, it was nice.

You truly felt like you were appreciated for being yourself in here.

"Onee-chan?..."

...

* * *

"Iroha-chan? You still with us?" Momoko waved around your face with her hamburger.

"Oh, I was just remembering something" You said with a weird grin on your face.

Suddenly you felt the table slam.

"Excuse me? Who are you to talk when your wish was for your stupid garden" Rena replied.

"Ren-" Momoko tries to interject.

"That garden belongs to my parents, Pero, Ha and Don! You take that back!" Kaede screamed back at Rena, holding back her tears.

"How long has this been going?" You whispered to Momoko.

"A while since you blanked out" Momoko whispered back to you.

"...I didn't say anything about your family, or your creepy rept-" Rena tried to defuse the situation.

"They're not creepy! This is why you don't have any friends!" Kaede says as if she was going to set off a nuclear bomb.

A. Stop Kaede and tell her she went too far

B. Tell Rena that she shouldn't have called Kaede's pets "creepy"

**C. Try to stop both of them (5 votes)**

"Both of you stop i-" You slam the table trying to get their attention.

"SHUT UP!" Rena and Kaede said back to you, eyes full of malicious intent.

You complied because they were probably both gonna blow a fuse if you push even more.

"Why is that your business?" Rena asks holding back her tears as well.

"You're right, it's none of my issue; because we're not friends anymore!" Kaede took her bag and ran off.

After Kaede ran off, Rena took her bag and ran off as well to the opposite exit.

Momoko just covered her face, leaving her hamburger half-finished.

A. Go after Kaede

B. Go after Rena (1 vote)

**C. Stay with Momoko [and ask her you were out of line] (4 votes)**

You sat down, contemplating if what you've done was probably a bit out of line.

"Hey Iroha-chan, I appreciate what you did there"

"Really? I felt like I was just getting into something I shouldn't have" You thought about how similar those two are to Touka and Nemu.

"I wish I butted in a bit more like you did, but nothin I can do about that now" Momoko chuckled looking a bit defeated.

"Are those two always like this?"

"Yeah, they'll say something like 'we aren't friends anymore' at least once a week then apologize later" You wondered how healthy of a relationship that actually is.

Openly having arguments seem like it means they trust each other enough to be honest, but you question whether they should have arguments that sensitive so regularly.

"C'mon Iroha-chan, I'll walk you to the station" Momoko tells you as she took her bag.

* * *

It's a bit late, you see how the sun is setting; you wondered how long you passed out at the Coordinator's.

The station seems to be pretty far from where you just ate too, so you're probably stuck with Momoko for a while.

You were both silent for a while, not really sure what to talk about.

This is a bit awkward, you two just met after all.

"So... uh Iroha-chan, do you like idols?" Momoko tried to start some sort of conversation.

"Uhh, not really" Idols were never your thing, the only thing you remember on TV are either the news or watching Doraemon with your family.

You get the feeling that Momoko is probably being careful after you just said that you were visiting someone in the hospital.

What to do...

A. Talk about the person you visited

**B. Ask about the Coordinator (4 vote)**

C. Ask her about Kaede and Rena (1 vote)

"Momoko-san, you mentioned the Coordinator before but... you never told me who they were" You were reminded of that after recalling where you woke up earlier.

"Oh right, our lovely Coordinator Mitama huh... where to begin with that..."

This seemed like a very complicated story.

"You know how the Witches in here are really strong? Well, we're only able to stand a chance against them because of her power"

"Her power?"

"Basically she messes around with your Soul Gem so you can be strong enough to deal with the Witches here" You wondered if that's how Yachiyo became so strong.

"That sounds really good" You hoped you could be adjusted by her someday, it'll make your search in Kamihama much easier.

"It is! But of course you have to pay her a Grief Seed if you want the necessary adjustments"

"You pay in Grief Seeds? Can't she hunt Witches herself?"

"Well her ability is limited to just adjusting, so she usually needs other girls to stock her Grief Seed supply... which is kind of my job most of the time"

"So you're the Coordinator's personal Grief Seed collector?"

"Something like that, but for a Grief Seed collector I sure do a lot of cleaning and cooking..."

"C-cleaning and cooking?" You were bewildered imagining Momoko doing all that for one person.

"The Coordinator is... pretty lazy usually, not to mention her cooking is also..." Momoko's posture immediately worsens, her eyes look dead, and it looked like her body became heavier.

A. "Hang in there Momoko-san"

B. "Why are you taking so much orders from the Coordinator?"

**C. "Momoko-san, it's almost like you're the Coordinator's wife" (6 votes)**

"Momoko-san, it's almost like you're the Coordinator's wife" You cheekily told Momoko.

"M-me!? Her wife!?"

"Well I mean, cleaning and cooking sounds like what a housewife would do right?"

"You know... people do keep saying that for some reason, first Rena, then Kaede, now you..." Momoko replied with a defeated expression.

"Oh Momoko-san, do you wear an apron when you do the Coordinator's housework?"

"I-" Momoko replied with a suspicious silence.

"Ahaha, I knew it; you really are her wife" You once again teased Momoko.

"Hmmmph, Iroha-chaaan" Momoko finally snapped.

After your long walk, you see the Kamihama train station.

"Guess this is as far as I go"

"Thank you for everything Momoko-san"

"It's nothin, it's the least I can do unlike a certain veteran around here" You get the feeling that Momoko and Yachiyo might not like each other much.

* * *

Your thoughts danced around all over the place, everything felt like a blur.

Your entire body becomes heavier, causing you to struggle just to stand up.

You feel your stomach about to churn, you just want to puke your internal organs out.

Nothing felt right, you feel like you want to pass out.

You walk, you don't know where; but it was the only thing you could do to maintain your sanity.

There were white sheets everywhere, until you find yourself in front of Satomi Medical Center.

Inside, you went to the room you usually go into.

Satomi Touka, Hiiragi Nemu, Tamaki Ui.

This room drawn you in.

Just as you were going to open the door, you heard something.

A loud screech, you could barely listen to it because of how much it hurts to hear.

"Onee-chan!"

...

A nightmare? Usually your dreams of Ui are vague or at least pleasant, this was one of the few dreams where you felt genuinely miserable, afraid, hopeless.

You're drenched in sweat, your hands are still trembling in fear, your vision is blurry.

You go to the bathroom to clean your face, you look like a complete mess.

Looking at the mirror, you see a reflection of yourself; yet there was a sense of alienation when you see yourself, like you weren't even looking at Tamaki Iroha.

Who even is Tamaki Iroha? She couldn't even remember who her sister was, you don't understand who you are anymore.

Your phone rang, which was already unusual; but even more surprisingly, it was from Momoko.

"Iroha-chan, can we meet after school? Kaede said Rena hasn't came back home all night" You realized this was probably over the fight yesterday

Why wouldn't Rena come home after Kaede told her she had no friends?

Nobody wants to be alone, it's not like you chose to be with Ui when nobody would be with you back then.

That was weird, you saw a bit of yourself in Rena.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the train station" You told Momoko.

* * *

When you arrived at Kamihama's station, you immediately saw Kaede and Momoko.

"Iroha-chan, are you ok?" Momoko looks at you as if you were came out from a horrible accident.

"I'm ok, I just... had a bad night"

"Anyway, I think I know where Rena went to; it's just that neither me or Kaede can approach her like this" Immediately, Momoko's word leads you to believe you're going to have to do something stupid for her.

"She should be in the arcade, right Momoko-chan?" Kaede confirmed with Momoko what seems to be their public secret.

"Yeah, and if she's there; then she'd run off the moment she sees either of us" Momoko seems like she's an expert at trying to catch Rena.

"What's your plan Momoko-san?" You asked her.

"You're going to tell Rena that you have tickets for the new SayuSayu concert, and you'll tell her to go to the abandoned construction building so Kaede can apologize to her" As expected, you're going to be pivotal in this stupid plan.

"You're going to apologize Kaede-chan?" You double checked with Kaede.

"I probably went too far when I said what I said to Rena-chan, I really feel bad about it" Somehow you find that a bit hard to believe.

"Well Iroha-chan, you think you can do it?" Momoko looks at you with her eyes full of hope.

A. Go with Momoko's plan

B. Suggest Kaede and Momoko hide in the arcade while you try to talk to Rena for a bit

C. Call out Kaede's act and meet Rena without a plan

**D. Don the outfit. Be the idol (3 votes)**

"Umm, Momoko-san... I think I have a better idea"

"Y-you do?"

...

You are now at Momoko's house, you are now dressed in what seems to be this SayuSayu's outfit.

"I-Iroha-chan... I can't believe how good you look in that..." Momoko's comment flattered you a bit.

"Thank you... but is this really going to work?" You looked cute, but you weren't sure if Rena would buy your... disguise?

"I... don't know, but Rena has to listen to you if you dressed up like that" Seemingly an approval of how well you look as SayuSayu.

"Ok... please wait at the designated area Momoko-san, I'll handle Rena-chan"

"Got it" Momoko gave you the thumbs up and went on ahead.

* * *

You arrived at the arcade, you don't get how Rena could enjoy being in a place like this; it's dark, full of people, also it smells like nobody took a bath in ages.

This arcade has everything: Race cars, fighting games, pinball?

As you look at the crane machines, you find Rena trying to get some kind of doll.

This is it, all or nothing.

You're not sure how she'd react to this, but it's probably not going to be pretty.

You approached Rena who's really absorbed in her crane game.

"R-Rena-chan?"

"Wh-" Rena shocked to see you and backed off to the crane game.

"Umm, this may be hard to believe bu-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SAYUSAYU?" You can't believe this worked.

"I, uhh, yes... do you mind following me to some abandoned construction site with me?" You really can't believe this might work.

"OF COURSE!"

On your way there, you seemed to have gotten more and more followers, SayuSayu's fans it seems.

They're all going nuts for you, some of them are saying stuff like "slash me down SayuSayu" and now you wonder what sort of idol she is.

How is Rena supposed to apologize to Kaede like this?

When you arrived at what seemed to be the abandoned construction site, you find out that it's actually not a abandoned construction site...

...you're at what seems to be a SayuSayu live stage.

"IS THIS A SURPRISE LIVE?" One of your fans exclaimed.

You can't believe this, you don't know how to sing...

You are going to embarrass yourself in front of a live audience, you can't do this.

You want to run, but that's probably impossible now.

"I'm not SayuSayu! I'm just wearing her costume to pretend like I'm her!" You fired off your last resort, you may die; but at least it's not out of shame.

...

They didn't listen to you.

It seems you really have no other choice...

You have to sing!...

The crowd cheers on for you.

You walk up to the stage.

You take a deep breath, unsure if you can do this.

[You hear the echo from the mic, there's no turning back now.](https://youtu.be/E94tVq2JodM)

...

A loud thunderous applause was heard all over the stage.

You kind of understood some people could get into this, it was weirdly exciting in its own way.

It seems like you're forgetting something, but you don't quite remember what... oh well.

You see Rena waving her glowsticks for you, that was nice seeing her happy like that.

"SayuSayu! SayuSayu!" The crowd cheered.

Well this is something you can get used to.

That is until the actual Sayuki Fumino filed a lawsuit against you for stealing her likeness.

* * *

**Ending B**

* * *


	4. Rule of Ending Friendship

You arrived at the arcade, you don't get how Rena could enjoy being in a place like this; it's dark, full of people, also it smells like nobody took a bath in ages.

This arcade has everything: Race cars, fighting games, pinball?

As you look at the crane machines, you find Rena trying to get some kind of doll.

This is it, all or nothing.

You're not sure how she'd react to this, but it's probably not going to be pretty.

You approached Rena who's really absorbed in her crane game.

"R-Rena-chan?" You called out to her.

Rena looked at you, looking absolutely dumbfounded at what she saw.

Her face spoke something to the effect of "I'm looking at absolute garbage right now", not that you're one to judge.

You weren't sure what to say to a face like that, maybe besides a wearily resigned "I know".

"Why are you... dressed like..." Rena struggles to say the words that you're already expecting.

"I... don't know anymore..." You realize how little you thought this through.

"Momoko put you up to this didn't she? In any case, Rena refuses to apologize to Kaede" Well there goes your master plan.

Now what?

A. Ask why Rena doesn't want to apologize to Kaede (1 vote)

B. Take her there by force (1 vote)

**C. Respect her choice and leave [also ask her if she wants your SayuSayu costume] (5 votes)**

"I see, if that's how you feel then there's nothing I can do" You respected what Rena wanted and head to the exit.

"H-huh? Just like that? You're not going to make some sort of speech about how Kaede feels bad? You're not going to ask Rena why she wouldn't apologize to Kaede? Not even some lie about a SayuSayu ticket?" Rena looked absolutely kerfuffled how you just let her go like that.

"If you don't want to apologize then I don't see why I should force you to, you can apologize when you feel like it Rena-chan" You reassured her.

"No it's not that, it's just... Rena was expecting more if Momoko put you up to this"

"It's ok, I'm sure Momoko-san would understand if you want to be alone; but... you should say something to your parents, they're probably worried" Rena nodded.

But before you do, there was something you had to know.

"Actually before I go... Rena-chan... do you want thi-"

"LIKE HELL!" Rena immediately answered as if she knew where you were going with this.

Now you question what to do with this costume.

You left your school uniform at Momoko's, so you head over to where she's waiting with Kaede.

* * *

It's weird just how many abandonned construction sites there are in Kamihama, is there a serious issue with Kamihama's property?

You see Momoko sitting down on a girder near the park, yet Kaede doesn't seem to be there.

"How'd it go Iroha-chan?" Momoko asks.

"I think Rena-chan needs some time alone right now, at best I told her she should at least contact her parents if she's going to stay out late" You tell Momoko.

"Is that it?" Momoko covers her face again.

"What's wrong Momoko-san?"

"No it's just that, if I knew that's all what Rena needed then I would've just talked to her myself than making you... you kno- OH THAT'S RIGHT! Do you want to change now?"

"The sooner the better" You held your head down in embarassment.

"Let's find Kaede then, you can change after that"

"By the way, where did Kaede-chan go?"

"She was looking for you since you were taking a while, but I wonder if she saw you going back here"

"I didn't see her when I was heading here..."

If Kaede was looking for you, then she probably went to the arcade; but that could mean...

You dashed off back to the arcade.

Something was bugging you, instinctually you feel like something's going to happen.

"Wait! Where are ya going Iroha-chan!?" You could barely hear what Momoko is saying, you sprinted off; worrying that Kaede and Rena might be in danger.

If Kaede apologizes to Rena, something bad may happen; you don't know what, but you don't want to find out.

You took a few detours to the arcade, along the way there you thought you caught a glimpse of a certain blue hair girl; but you ignored that for now, prioritizing Kaede and Rena.

After running faster than you realistically should, you enter the arcade to find Kaede about to approach Rena who's still playing her crane game.

You're not sure what you can do right now.

**A. Tackle Kaede into the ground [also yell “LEEROY JENKINS”, but this variant only got one vote] (3 votes)**

B. Yell at them to stop

C. Transform and stop them by firing your crossbow

You rushed towards Kaede using a bit of your magic.

Kaede and Rena looks surprised to see you, or specifically seeing you running towards Kaede.

"I-Iroha-chan!? What are you do-" You grabbed Kaede before she could finish her sentence and tackled her into the ground.

You made a surprisingly loud thud after you hit the ground, that must've hurt for Kaede.

In the back of your mind you wanted to yell "LEEROY JENKINS!" but you don't even know who that is.

"Rena-chan! What are you waiting for!? Ru-" You yelled out to Rena.

"RENA-CHAN I'M SORRY!" Kaede suddenly blurted.

You and Rena looked at Kaede in surprise, did she really just apologized to Rena right now?

"K-Kaede-chan? Did you just apologize?" You were in denial that your efforts were pointless.

"I-isn't that why you attacked me like this? I thought you didn't like how that fight went fuyuu~..."

"You... don't you know about The Rule of Ending Friendships?" Rena asked Kaede.

"Huh? Was this all just because of that? I can't believe you really ran away from home and didn't answer my phone calls over that" Kaede pouted.

"So what happens now? Kaede-chan is still fine right?" You were confused, shouldn't there be some weird monster that wants Kaede dead or something?

"Yeah, I'm fine; I don't know why you believe in such a weird rumor Rena-chan"

"Maybe... maybe you're right..." Rena uncharacteristically conceded.

You let go of Kaede, wondering if your hunch was off.

You were then seemingly transported somewhere else.

It looks like a Witch's barrier, but in a way it feel different.

You realize this could be problematic for the people in the arcade.

Swarms of Familiars made out of chains were heading your way, but they seemed to be ignoring you.

"The Familiars! They're going after Kaede!" You realized.

"The rumor was true!?" Rena was as baffled as you were.

Kaede was taken by the chains, they seemed to be using her to shield themselves.

It's no good, even if you transform you might risk hurting Kaede.

"Wait!" Rena tried to go after the Familiars, but they took off with her too fast for her to keep up.

"Rena-chan! Iroha-chan!" Kaede yelled out.

She was taken so far away that you or Rena couldn't even see her anymore.

You and Rena both lost any feelings in your legs, did that really just happened?

The barrier disappeared after they took Kaede, you and Rena weren't sure how to react.

"Didn't you have a crossbow!? Why didn't you do anything?" Rena frustratedly looked at you.

"They were using Kaede against us, even if I did fire; she would've been hurt in the process"

"So? It would've been better if she came back hurt than being kidnapped by... that thing..." You couldn't answer, she did have a point.

You regretted not being able to do anything, if only you realized sooner; maybe you could've stopped this.

"Wait, you're not from around here aren't you? Where did you hear the rumor from?"

That's right, where did you heard this from?

Before you had time to think, someone entered the arcade; it was Momoko.

You didn't know how to explain any of this to her.

"Iroha-chan, Rena, where's Kaede?"

'Sorry Momoko-san, apparently a rumor I apparently heard about ended up coming true and Kaede was kidnapped in the process' did not quite sound that good in your head.

When you were lost in thought figuring out how to explain this to Momoko, Rena bursted away from the arcade.

"Wait! Rena! Agh, why is everyone running away today?" Momoko said, looking exhausted after basically going through a marathon.

A. Follow Rena

**B. Explain to Momoko (5 votes)**

C. Start a fight with Momoko to go after Kaede

You haven't really met the Coordinator yet, so chasing after Kaede alone is probably a bad move to say the least.

And chasing after Rena right now is probably... not a good idea.

Plus you didn't want to leave Momoko in the dark, she at least deserves to know what happened to Kaede.

"Uhh, Momoko-san... I think you might want to sit down for this" You told her.

* * *

"K-Kaede was what!?" You were glad Momoko wasn't drinking because she'd probably spit it out by now.

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for Kaede-chan" You sighed, wishing you considered what Rena said earlier.

'So? It would've been better if she came back hurt than being kidnapped by... that thing...' Was that actually fine, you thought.

"It's fine, you did what you could; to think what Yachiyo-san said is really true..." Yachiyo and rumors?

"Yachiyo-san?" Was she aware of this?

You heard a beep, reflexively you and Momoko checked your phone; but it seemed to be Momoko's phone, not yours.

That was a bit awkward, Momoko just laughed it off.

Momoko got a message it seems, her face looked terrified after reading it.

If you had to guess, something bad probably happened to Rena; but there's no point in randomly guessing what really happened.

"What's wrong Momoko-san?"

"Rena, she... we're going to the Coordinator's place"

"N-now?"

"You've never been adjusted right Iroha-chan? You're not gonna stand a chance if you go like that"

"Are we going just for that?"

Momoko didn't answer you, you couldn't tell how much of that was because she didn't know how to answer you or because she didn't know the answer.

You could tell something about that message was serious enough that it left Momoko speechless.

For now, you chose not to pry; you'll probably find out soon enough after meeting the Coordinator.

* * *

You entered the abandoned company building you were from yesterday, it's hard to believe you really passed out for so long in here.

The air is pretty humid, it smells and you almost can't see anything; overall you already kind of regret being here.

Fortunately the Coordinator's place is just one floor away, so hopefully you can feel that cold air conditioner breeze soon.

You thought about what might have possibly happened to get Momoko this worried, but you're so close that it's probably better to just see it yourself.

Opening the door to the Coordinator's, you're greeted by the obscenely large blue stained glass in the room; the Coordinator certainly has a flair for the stylish.

Inside, you see Rena, a silver-haired girl, and... Yachiyo.

So that's why Momoko was so tense this whole time.

Both of their stare were sharp enough to cut through concrete, just seeing them in the same room scares you.

"Momoko, I-" Rena tried to explain to Momoko.

"The situation is bad, I get it Rena; I'll even work with her if that's what it takes to save Kaede" Momoko assures Rena, despite that Rena still looks like she isn't happy with this teamup.

"I have no complaints either, saving Kaede is my priority as well; I don't think we'll disagree on that" Yachiyo lays her intentions clear.

Momoko doesn't seem to fully trust Yachiyo, but it's clear she's not left with a lot of options here.

As for you, well, it's hard to forget how she just told you how you're going to be considered her enemy for coming back to this city.

That was the elephant in the room for you both, but you're not sure how to start that conversation.

"Tamaki-san was it? Not only did I find you trespassing here again, but on top of that you're now involved with a Rumor?" You just came here yesterday to check a hospital and now you're basically violating a crime investigation and the cops think you've played detective for a bit too much... an unexpected development to say the least.

"You hold on now, she was just here to visit someone in the hospital; I was the one who got her into this" Momoko interjected.

Right, you didn't even remember that back when you first met her.

There was a look of surprise you saw in Yachiyo, one that's uncharacteristic of her.

"Is that so? In any case, you still neglected my warning; and you being here means that-"

"Yes, Iroha-chan's going to get adjusted" Momoko finished what Yachiyo was about to say.

Yachiyo lets out a sigh.

"I see, understand Tamaki-san that I have no intention of letting you stay in Kamihama even after this"

"She's just visiting someone! What the hell does it take to convince you to let her stay here without you up her butt?" Momoko again defends you, probably could have been better phrased.

"Simple, you'll kill whatever the thing that took Kaede alone; without me, Momoko, or Rena to assist you" You weren't sure if you could even object to that.

"Wait hang on, even Rena can't handle solo Witch hunting; isn't this unfair to Iroha-chan?"

"I don't have to answer that, of course you're free to go against me; but understand I can just as easily end our cooperation here" Momoko could only grit her teeth at what Yachiyo said.

You don't know if you could do it alone, not only does this mean that you have to win to prove you can stay in Kamihama; but now you're responsible for saving Kaede.

You couldn't stop trembling, your body felt heavy, everything could end here... your search for Ui... Kaede's life... Yachiyo could kick you out of Kamihama...

Could you say no to her? What if you do? Can you really say you deserve to be in Kamihama if you didn't do this?

"Iroha-chan, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Momoko told you.

**A. Accept Yachiyo's condition (4 votes)**

B. Decline her

C. Tell her you'll consider it

"It's fine Momoko-san, I'll accept your condition Yachiyo-san" In truth, you weren't sure if you could actually do it; but you try to bluff her into thinking that you might at least have a chance.

You looked at Yachiyo, not really sure how she'll respond.

In this moment of silence, you're finally able to properly look at Yachiyo's face.

You're not really sure of how to explain it, she looks babyfaced and completely mature at the same time.

Yet she's beautiful in such a way that seems to lean on the mature side of things, maybe it's how she dresses; it's almost like she's a model.

It's been silent for so long that you're really having these thoughts.

"Very well, I expect you to do your best while we save Kaede" Yachiyo answered with her usual deadpan expression, as she walked away.

"Wait, Iroha-chan! You've never even seen these things or even know how strong it is, are you really sure you can take it on?" Momoko understandably raises her concerns.

"Honestly I don't even know if I can take it on, but can you imagine if I told her no?" You replied with a bit of an embarassed smile.

Momoko, Rena, and the silver haired girl all looked at you with surprise written all over their face.

"Y-You really are an idiot aren't you!?" Rena looked scared at how reckless your choice was.

"I wasn't quite expecting you to be so feisty for someone who looked so innocent" The silver haired girl approached you.

"Oh that's right, you must be Momoko-san's wife right? I'm sorry for the commotion I made" You bowed towards the Coordinator to the further surprise of Momoko, though interestingly Rena just chuckled at your comment.

Momoko nudged you.

"Iroha-chan, what was that?" She whispered to you, looking like her entire life just ended right then and there.

"Oh it's fine isn't it, even Rena-chan and Kaede-chan call me that by accident too sometimes" The Coordinator added as she chuckled.

"T-they what?" Momoko was making a face that can only be described as a 'what were you thinking' face, Rena looked away.

"Kidding aside, it's nice to finally meet you Iroha-chan; I'm Yakumo Mitama, Kamihama's Coordinator"

"Are there any other Coordinators outside Kamihama" You were curious how far this thread goes if this is the first time you ever heard about them.

"Yes, but anything beyond that is unfortunately classified information" Mitama winked back at you.

You were now reminded why you came here in the first place.

"Oh right, please adjust my Soul Gem Mitama-san" You decided to cut straight to the chase.

"Ah, I see; then please strip Iroha-chan" She unexpectedly told you.

A. Strip (3 votes)

B. Ask Momoko if that's normal procedure (2 votes)

**C. Tell Mitama that you don't feel comfortable stripping alone (4 votes)**

"It's just... umm... well..." You sounded nervous.

"Yes Iroha-chan?" Mitama curiously responded.

"I'm... a bit embarassed if I strip alone, so... do you mind if... you, Momoko-san, and Rena-chan strip too?" You said as you played around with your frankly absurd costume.

Gravity seems to have tenfold for Momoko, Rena is banging her head on the table, and Mitama's nose seems to be leaking blood... lots and lots of blood.

You might have went too far this time.

"I-I-I-Iroha-chan!!! What the hell was that!?" You can't tell if Momoko knows that you're joking as you held the urge to not laugh.

"And you! For my so called wife, you're a bit easily seduced by a new girl aren't ya?" Mitama tried to respond to Momoko, but she couldn't control her nose that was at this point a fountain of blood.

Rena is still banging her head on the desk, Momoko looked at her for a while until she facepalms at the insanity you've caused.

You were going to ask Mitama if she would adjust you now, but she seems to be a bit... preoccupied right now.

Instead you remembered you're still wearing this silly costume.

* * *

You've finally changed back to your school uniform after wearing that for far longer than you should.

Everyone's finally calmed down, and you lay down on her couch as she instructed you.

"Alright Iroha-chan, breathe in" Mitama says as she rubs around your Soul Gem.

You inhaled.

"Breathe out"

You exhaled.

"Relax"

You close your eyes, you try to clear your head from any overly obtrusive thoughts.

...

...

A white space, you've been here for what seems to be your whole life.

In here you feel nothing.

Happiness, sadness, anger, they all mean nothing in here.

Yet there was one feeling that bothered you.

You weren't sure what this feeling is, but it's the only feeling you've had with you for a long time.

A door appeared in front of you.

Where could this door lead you?

Looking at the door handle alone filled you with more of what you're currently feeling.

You opened the door to see why you felt this way.

Inside the door, you see what seems to be a hospital room.

Despite there being three beds, you only see one person in front of you.

A young pink-haired girl, her hair braided, and her smile only possibly described as angelic.

She looks at you fondly, yet you can't seem to return the sentiment to her.

Why does it feel as if she's judging you?

You wanted to tell her something, but you can't seem to find the words to say.

It reminds you of the nightmare you had before, but somehow this felt crueler.

Ui...

You couldn't even say that much, it felt pathetic.

Everything turns to white, it seems this is as far as you'll be able to see her this time.

It's a shame you thought, maybe your next meeting will be better.

* * *

"I think we're done here" Mitama wakes you up.

You weren't sure if you fell asleep or if this was part of the adjusting process.

"How do you feel Iroha-chan?" Momoko asks you.

"I feel... a bit lighter, but I think that's it for now" It's barely noticable as well, you wondered if the adjustment did anything.

"That's normal for now, you don't see the full effects until you had enough time against a nasty enough Witch" You're concerned if you'll be able to take down whatever took Kaede like this, but it's certainly better than nothing.

"What're we waiting for? Yachiyo-san's still waiting for us right?" Rena rushes away as she takes her bag.

"Oh right, we have to go now; thank you Mitama-san" You bowed to her, then follow after Rena and leave Mitama's shop.

* * *

"Momoko? Do you have a minute?" Mitama asked her before she left.

"What is it?"

"It's about Iroha-chan..."

"What about Iroha-chan?"

"When I adjusted her, everything about her seemed really unusual; it was cold, empty, barren... as if Iroha-chan was hiding so much things from herself that she's lost track of her own identity"

"You know Coordinator, it's not like I know Iroha-chan that well either; so I can't really guess what could be going over her head"

"I'm not expecting that much from you either, and I do choose to respect Iroha-chan's privacy; but can I at least ask you of one favor?"

"You want me to look after Iroha-chan I'm guessin"

"Yes, I don't know what she could be hiding to herself; and I don't know how she'll react if she ever remembered what she's trying to hide"

The Coordinator looked down at her desk, looking at a reflection of herself.

She questioned whether telling Momoko this was the right thing to do.

Momoko sighed, and returned her a smile.

"Alright, I can't promise much; but I'll do my best"

Mitama was unsure how to react, potentially she's infringing on someone's privacy; but she didn't want to see Iroha in danger either.

"Thank you Momoko" Was the least Mitama could say to her.

"Alright if that's all then I'm heading out, see ya Coordinator" Momoko took her bag and ran off.

Mitama still stared at herself through the reflection, unsure if this was the best route to take.

She closed her eyes, accepting she's done all she could for now.

* * *

"You're finally here, and you're finally in a less sillier costume" Yachiyo greeted you, you were nothing but embarrassed forgetting that you were wearing that in front of Yachiyo.

You finally arrived at the abandoned construction site where Momoko was waiting for you earlier.

"We've already agreed on the plan right?" Yachiyo confirmed with Momoko.

"Yes, we'll summon the Rumor here and... we'll let Iroha-chan finish it off as we save Kaede" Momoko begrudgingly agreed with Yachiyo.

"Now how will we summon it?" Yachiyo questioned.

A. Have Rena apologize

B. Have Yachiyo and Momoko fight, then Yachiyo apologize (1 vote)

**C. Have you and Yachiyo fight, then you apologize (3 votes)**

Since the Rumor goes after the person who apologize first, it's best if you summon it.

After all, you're the one who's going to have to kill it anyway.

"Yachiyo-san, I'll be the one to summon the rumor" You boldly told her.

"That makes sense, that way you'll have no choice but to kill it" Yachiyo replied rather cruelly.

Momoko seems like she was about to speak up, but she stopped at the last second.

Rena could only watch you from afar.

"Now then, we'll need to have an argument right?" You confirmed with Yachiyo.

"Yes, are you going to call me names?" Yachiyo answered almost jokingly.

"Uhh, you smell... really bad... umm, please forgive me?" For some reason, you're not really sure how to start a fight with Yachiyo.

You hear wind rustling, some birds chirping; but no giant creepy monsters about to eat your head.

"You uhh... you look horrible! I-I'm sorry!" You bowed to her trying to make it seem authentic.

Unfortunately, nothing showed up again.

You try to think what you might have to do to summon it.

In the back of your head, there was a possibility you feared.

How Kaede apologized, you were in a position where you forced her to apologize; but that apology was sincere as far as you can tell.

"Do you have a better insult than that?" Yachiyo looked at you with disappointment.

That means, you have to start something really serious.

But what?

...

You had an idea, you're afraid about how you actually feel about this; but if you don't do anything now, you get the sense that Rena would try to apologize to Kaede before you can do anything.

"Yachiyo-san..."

"Yes?"

You inhaled, thinking of the words you might say as you exhale.

"You're absolutely horrible, I don't know how true this is; but I can't imagine why else, I'm sure the reason why my friend abandoned me for days without contacting me once is because of how horrible you've been to her when we first arrived here... I hate you!" Yachiyo looked absolutely dumbfounded, you tried being as vague as possible but the look on her face tells you that she knows exactly what you mean.

"I... I see..." She couldn't look at you anymore.

Both Momoko and Rena looked at you and Yachiyo, not even sure how to process what just happened.

"I-I'm sorry!" You tried to break the deafening silence.

"It's fine..." She unexpectedly replied.

You kept looking for any signs of that thing.

The sound of the wind is starting to annoy you.

Buildings, birds, trees, grass... nothing.

You now feel horrible for taking advantage of Yachiyo and just lashing out to her like that.

Part of you wanted to apologize again, for some reason the previous one felt insincere.

You waited for it a bit longer, but at this rate you might as well apologize again.

The sky blacked out, runics appeared all over the abandoned site, and you see what seems to be group of locks heading after you.

It worked!

Everyone transformed and assumed their battle stance.

"Tamaki-san! Remember to kill the rumor! Leave the Familiars to me!" Yachiyo prompted you.

"W-wait what!? So-" Momoko was about to add.

"Deal with these Familiars with me, or find Kaede; so long as you don't stop Tamaki-san from killing the main Rumor, you're free to do whatever" Yachiyo readies her halberd towards the Familiar going your way.

"I- I see... alright then! Let's go Rena!" Momoko smiles as if to say 'so this was your plan all along' and heads off to look for Kaede.

"Ok!" Rena goes after Momoko.

"Tamaki-san what are you doing! Go!" Yachiyo reminds you once again.

"Right!" You too head off to look for the Rumor.

* * *

As you scout around for Kaede, you're trying to think what was Yachiyo's intended plan was.

Have you as their target so Momoko, Rena, and Yachiyo can do backup duty?

If so, why put that under the pretense of a test?

And why is it that she's testing you specifically?

In the end, you sighed and stopped overthinking it.

You could never tell how Yachiyo's thought process works, but she's at least been reliable so far.

Something overwhelmed you, you stopped your tracks to figure it out.

This sudden increase in magical energy you're sensing...

Is it from the rumor you were looking for?

You looked around to see where this energy came from.

Momoko and Rena leaped over to your position.

"Iroha-chan, do you sense this energy too?" Momoko asked.

"Yes, it seems to be... from there!" You pointed to the giant staircase bell thing.

Next to it you see Kaede cleaning... the stairs?

"Is Kaede really?" Rena has never looked more unsure in her life.

"She's cleaning the stairs" Momoko shared Rena's sentiment.

Suddenly, Kaede took the mop she was carrying and flailed it around like a polearm.

"Momoko-chan~ Rena-chan~ I won't let you through~" Kaede said with a disturbing smile.

"Kaede! Can you hear us!?" Rena yelled at her.

"Rena look at her eyes, I don't think we'll get through her" Momoko held back Rena as she prepares her hunk of iron.

A. Try to knock out Kaede with Momoko and Rena

**B. Snipe the Rumor (4 votes)**

C. Convince Kaede yourself (1 vote)

**D. Forcefully take her mop away and criticize how much she throughly sucks at cleaning. Tell her that she's fired, and that you're going to show her how to properly clean these stairs (4 votes)**

(Since it was a tie, but both equally doable; I just did both)

You walked up to Kaede, and literally took the mop from her.

"Do you call this cleaning!? Do you see those molds you didn't clean? Or what about the hair you left up there? Or down here? Eww, is that a dead cockroach? Kaede-chan! You are awful at this! You're officially fired! I'm going to show you how to clean these stairs myself since you're so hopeless" You suddenly went.

Frankly this is stupid, you know this is stupid, Momoko and Rena seem to think this is stupid.

Yet you did it anyway, and for what?

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kaede just ran off crying, away from the Rumor.

...

Did that really just work?

"Iroha-cha- I-" Momoko's malfunction seems to have gotten her.

"You really are the biggest idiot in the universe aren't you?" You chose to take Rena's words as a compliment seeing as you just did that.

There was one problem left, the Rumor.

You prepare your crossbow, ready to kill it as Yachiyo instructed you to.

"Go after Kaede, I'll be fine!" You told Momoko and Rena.

"Alright, but if anything happens to you; I don't care what Yachiyo's gonna say to me, I'm coming back to kill that thing myself" Momoko says before she chases Kaede.

"You better not die" Rena then went chased Kaede as well.

The Rumor made a loud wailing sound, it's coming from the bell at the top.

As earpiercing as that sound was, you feel the weirdest desire to clean the stairs.

It's not as funny as you think it is, because you really want to clean those stairs.

You'd even kill Yachiyo to clean those stairs.

Cleaning the stairs occupy your mind so much that you can barely focus.

In a panic, you fired your crossbow against the Rumor; but it didn't even flinch from your shot.

Now what?

**A. Aim for the bell (6 votes)**

B. Aim for the stairs

C. Aim at everything until something happens

If the bell is the reason why you want to clean those stairs so badly, then you should shut it up.

You tried your best to aim for the bell under stress, hopefully it'll stay quiet for good with this shot.

A stream of light heads towards the bell, only for it to be deflected and ended making the bell louder.

_Clean, clean, clean._

You can only think about cleaning those stairs, you really wish that was a funny thought you had.

_Clean, clean, clean._

Your vision gets a little blurry, and you can't resist closing your eyes.

_Clean, clean, clean._

"Onee-chan? Are you alright?" Ui waved around your face.

"I told you! I don't want to clean..." Touka just yelled on.

"Aren't you the spoiled princess? Would you like me to call you Touka-sama now?" Nemu mockingly suggested to Touka.

"Shut your mouth four-eyes!" Touka rammed her head to Nemu's.

"Can't we at least clean without fighting!?" Ui put her foot down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

_Clean, clean, clean._

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Touka and Nemu's yell suddenly sounded more like Momoko's.

You fell backwards, your body balance is failing you.

"Geez that Yachiyo, did she know this thing brainwashes people?" Momoko expresses with annoyance.

"Mo... mo... ko..." You struggled to say just those few words.

"Iroha-chan don't talk too much, looks like the bells does something to you huh?" She assessed.

"Re... na?..." You hoped she'd get that much.

"She's still with Kaede, hopefulyy they'll be fine..." Momoko assures you.

You looked at your Soul Gem and realize how cloudy it is despite it being really clean just a few minutes ago.

"Hey Iroha-chan... your Soul Gem is..."

"I... t's... fine...." You try to tell her.

"No you're not, screw what Yachiyo says; I'm gonna kill this thing myself" Momoko charges head on against the Rumor.

You see someone else behind you, but your vision barely recovered.

Girl... blue... polearm...

That's either Rena or Yachiyo and you're not sure which one you'd rather be with right now.

"I see you're having trouble right now" Yachiyo says in a somewhat cocky manner staring down at you.

Momoko recoiled back from her attack back to where you are.

"Yachiyo I don't care what you're gonna say, that bell is doing something to Iroha-chan; she can't fight alone" Momoko aggresively told Yachiyo.

"No this was my mistake as well, I underestimated our foe and got Tamaki-san into a bit of a trouble" She replied to Momoko.

"Wait, so you don't even know what that thing even does?"

"The Kamihama Rumor Files doesn't have the answer to all of life's mysteries, if it did we wouldn't be here right now"

"I didn't say that much either y'know!"

In the middle of this argument, another blue girl is heading your way.

"Rena!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Momoko this is bad! Kaede's Soul Gem got really cloudy!"

"Huh!? What happened to Kaede now!?"

"I knocked her out, but I don't know if she'll last like this"

"It must be absorbing energy from its targets" Yachiyo deduced.

"Then that means-" Momoko realized.

"Tamaki-san and Kaede are on a time limit, we have to kill it quick" Yachiyo finishes Momoko's comment.

"This darned thing! I keep hitting it, but I can't even make a dent on it" Momoko expresses her frustration.

"Does this thing not have a weak spot? A weakness? Anything?" Rena desperately tried to think of any advantages they could use.

Does it have anything like that?

A. Clean, clean, clean

B. Close your eyes (1 vote)

C. The stairs look nice (1 vote)

**D. Chirp Chirp. I'm a bird (2 votes)**

You heard a bird chirping for some reason. Are you finally going insane?

Before you could dwell on your eventual madness, you heard a loud ringing noise again.

It's that 'clean'ed bell.

"The bell is-!" Momoko noted.

"Tamaki-san is going to-!" Yachiyo recognized and immediately looked at you.

Faster than you could possibly react, Yachiyo smacked your head with the back of her halberd.

It happened so fast that you can't even process the pain in your head, instead you feel delirious.

"Stay put Tamaki-san, we'll kill... it... soon..." You couldn't focus on her words anymore.

Everything's going dark...

Your eyes feel heavy...

...

* * *

"Onee-chan! Can you please tell these two to actually start cleaning!?" Ui pouts at you.

You're here again.

You're not sure why and you don't remember how, but you're about to clean a hospital room again.

Unsure of the situation and not really interested in it, you sighed.

Cleaning isn't your favourite chore, not especially an entire room; but you don't want to be a bad influence on the kids.

The insides of your body suddenly felt cold.

Your body numbed because of how cold it felt, you dropped to the floor as you shivered on the ground.

The hospital room you were about to clean is enveloped in darkness, your arms and legs wrapped in bandage.

For some reason Ui, Touka, and Nemu are all gone; probably gone from this overwhelming darkness.

You can't control your body, the wrappings descend you into a void.

On your way down, you see someone.

But you can't see anything clearly from this distance.

Slowly it becomes clearer who that person is.

It's... another you.

Her eyes are closed, she seems to be asleep.

Suddenly your descend stops.

"I got you~" The clone's face turned into a white mask with large black eyes and a big grin.

Your eyes are wrapped, you can't see anything anymore.

* * *

"We're not budging here!" Momoko yelled to the group.

"Wait... friendship ending... if we reverse that then... Momoko! Rena! Let's do a combined attack" Yachiyo suggested.

"Huh? We're all close-ranged attackers here, how's that gonna work?" Momoko questioned.

"Oh I get it! We give someone two Connects at once to kill that thing right?" Rena elaborated.

"To be safe, I want all of us to attack it at once anyway in case we're lacking in firepower" Yachiyo recommended Momoko and Rena regardless.

"Alright, me and Rena are gonna give you our power" Momoko told Yachiyo.

Yachiyo nodded back to them.

Before they were able to do the 'Connect', you screamed as you held your body in pain.

"Tamaki-san!?"

Your Soul Gem conjured up bandage wrappings, covering your eyes and your body with it.

Your hair grew at an alarming rate, it forms into a large hooded bird.

After it fully forms, you donned a white mask; it then let out an earpiercing shriek.

"W-what the-" Momoko looked at it in fear.

The bird flew towards the Rumor at full speed.

In response, the Rumor rang its bell as loud as it possibly could.

All it did was anger the approaching bird, and made it bit off the Rumor's bell and spit it away.

The Rumor lost whatever footing it had from the assault and created a large shockwave from its fall.

In its defenseless state, the bird kept biting off the Rumor until nothing was left.

Stairs broke down, its walls were deteriorating, it was breaking down piece by piece as blood painted the ground.

Momoko, Rena, and Yachiyo were all haunted by the cruelty of what they're seeing.

At the same time, there was a sense of relief that whatever you released was on their side and killed the Rumor.

The barrier slowly disappears, but your current state didn't allow Yachiyo, Momoko, and Rena to feel at ease.

"I- is it over?" Rena asked.

The bird seemed content looking at the remains of its foes disappearing.

As it turns around seeing three girls, it wails and flies off to them.

"Get back!" Yachiyo instructed Momoko and Rena.

The veteran created a wall of halberds aimed towards the bird and fired all of it at once.

It struggled to dodge all of the projectiles Yachiyo threw at it mid-flight, each hit rips it apart like a paper cut.

Eventually it shredded the entire thing until only you were left, unconcious in the sky.

Momoko leaped to catch you as Yachiyo catches her breath.


	5. Intermission

"Tamaki Iroha, what is the wish that your Soul Gem shall shine in?" Kyubey asks you.

"I wish... to cure my sister's illness! Grant my wish Kyubey!" You told him.

"Very well, then your wish is granted" Kyubey answered your prayer.

A bright pink light consumes both you and Kyubey atop the hospital roof.

* * *

Ever since that day, you fought Witches tirelessly to ensure Ui's safety.

You wanted her to be able to live a life where things like a Witch's Kiss would never affect her.

Becoming a magical girl meant you can guarantee her safety.

So you dedicated yourself to that cause everyday, it brought you joy.

It's been a week since you've become a full-fledged magical girl.

As you usually do after school, you visit Ui and her friends.

Opening the door, you were immediately approached by Touka and Nemu.

"Touka-chan! Nemu-chan!" You greeted them.

"Onee-chama!" Touka hugged you as she planted her face on you, as did Nemu.

You looked around the room, strangely Ui doesn't seem to be here.

"Do you two know where Ui went?" You asked them.

Touka and Nemu let go of you, both of them looked confused.

"They said they're taking Ui for a check up" Nemu answered you.

"That's... a bit weird, I hope she's fine" In the back of your head, you were confident she should be fine.

"Onee-sama, let's play another round of shogi; I'm sure I can beat you this time" Touka smugly proclaimed.

"I expect that would have an interesting twist" Nemu jokingly responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Touka glared daggers at Nemu.

"Alright, alright, I'll get the board" You attempted to defuse the situation.

* * *

You were seated outside Ui's room under a nurse's instructions, she told you the doctor has something to tell you.

Patiently, you waited until nighttime; the doctor were really taking their time.

It's gotten so late that you're the only person left in here.

You bought a drink from the vending machine to pass the time.

Soda was never really your thing, you only got it because its fizzy taste could distract you a bit.

A man in a lab coat approached you as he stares at his clipboard, you assumed this was the person.

"You are Tamaki Ui's sister, Tamaki Iroha right?" He asked you.

"Yes, that's me" You replied.

"I... umm..." He stutters a bit.

"What is it?"

“How familiar are you with her condition?”

“Last time I was informed, they said her condition might not improve right?”

“I see, she’s been hospitalized here for quite a long time hasn’t she?”

“Yes, I think she spent most of her life here”

The doctor looked away for a second, then looked back at you.

"I'm sorry... but... there really is no easy way to put this, your sister's condition has drastically worsened lately; in short, we don't know if there's anything we can do anymore for her" Your lips dried, your mouth couldn't open, your vision blurred.

"H-huh?..." Was the only thing that could come out of your mouth.

No matter how you thought about it, you were sure you didn’t misheard that.

"D-do Touka and Nemu know about this?"

"They don't, whether you want us or yourself to tell them; we leave that up to your discretion"

You looked at the ground, the world just uncontrollably spins in your head.

"We sincerely apologize for not being able to do anything" He bowed to you, holding back his tears.

* * *

You ran off to the bathroom, washed your face as much as you can.

Were you delusional? Did that wish actually work?

You looked up to the mirror and saw yourself, two crimson eyes gleamed from the shadows.

Anger, sadness, despair; whatever emotion you felt, you used what you have of it to confront Kyubey.

"Kyubey! Ui's condition worsened! I thought you said my wish was granted!" You confronted him.

"Tamaki Iroha, this is an incredibly rare case; but I would like to extend you my apology" Kyubey unexpectedly told you.

"A-apology? For what?" Your legs started trembling.

"You see, humans have something known as 'karmic potential'; this is what allows more powerful wishes to come true, such as a wish to reform an entire nation, to remove someone's existence from this reality, and so on. A person's karmic potential is tied with the fate they must bear, so a national hero, a queen, and very important people; they have the ability to grant larger wishes. Unless you make a world altering wish, most wishes should be easily granted... however, you're an irregularity like no other" Kyubey explained.

“Irregular?”

“Tamaki Iroha, for as long as I’ve contracted; I’ve never met anyone with a karmic potential as weak as yours”

"I-if that’s the case, then what happened with my wish?" You weren't sure you wanted him to answer that question.

"Usually you would pay some price if your karmic potential couldn’t match up with your wish, however your case is unique; you had so little karmic potential that your wish didn't even come true, but somehow that wish still turned you into a magical girl" You freezed up, your wish didn't came true?

"So... I became a magical girl... for nothing? Can't you turn me back to human if the wish didn't work?" You can't feel anything anymore, you were about to blank out.

"Unfortunately not, I don't know of such a way to undo a contract; even in a case like this" He answered with the same unblinking face he usually has.

You lost balance of your body and fell down.

"As I've said previously, this is a very rare case; I do apologize for this mistake" Kyubey leaped towards the window on the top and ran off.

You're still trying to process what he just told you, you weren't even sure what to think of anything anymore.

* * *

Entering the room, you see Touka and Nemu still playing shogi.

You couldn't hide how much of a wreck you are.

They both looked worried for you.

"Onee-san, are you alright?" Nemu asked you.

"I'm alright... I'm just... a bit tired, that's all" You tried smiling for them.

You couldn't tell if they believed you, you don't even know if you believed yourself.

"Then onee-sama, shall we settle our previous game?" Touka asked with her trademark self-satisfied grin.

"We haven't even finished our game yet..." Nemu told Touka.

"But I wanna play with onee-sama now!" Touka got into her usual tantrum.

The door opened, someone was entering the room.

Touka and Nemu immediately headed towards that person, you felt like you should recognize her; but your mind is too messed up to figure it out.

"Ui, what did they check you up for?" You barely heard Touka.

"The doctors told me I'll find out about it later. Wait, are you guys playing shogi without me? That's not fair, I wanted to see if I can beat onee-chan now" Ui pouted.

Amidst that moment, you might as well be dead.

Your body won't listen to you anymore, your mind doesn't know what to do, you're just a husk at this point.

What does it even mean...

...to be alive now?

"...nee-chan! Onee-chan! C’mon, let’s play!" Ui waved around your face.

"A-ah, ok..."

* * *

You were allowed to stay the night with your sister, it's fortunate today is a Friday.

...

Being alone with your thoughts scared you.

Nothing could convey how you feel anymore.

Maybe because there's nothing left to feel.

Ui, Touka, Nemu...

They're all soundly asleep right now.

You're rarely allowed to sleep the night here, but today is an exception.

Mom and dad are off somewhere for the weekend, so they couldn't be here with you.

You should be happy you get to be with Ui tonight; but in truth, this hurt you more than anything.

...

You looked at Ui again.

Her soft face, her smooth hair, her small body...

To think she won’t be able to grow past that...

You didn't want to think about it, but you couldn't stop thinking about it either.

The world was letting out a screech.

A heartbeat fills the room.

You walked over to her bed, taking a closer look at her.

The way she lightly snores, her eyelashes, her cute lips...

They made her irresistible.

You wanted to hug her, one last time.

After all, you'll never get this opportunity again.

You sat down on her bed, you wanted to feel her whole body.

Looking at your hands, they seemed to be gloved.

Without realizing, you must have transformed.

Gently your hand reached towards Ui.

The screeches were deafening, your heartbeat wouldn't stop.

But that doesn't mean anything to you.

This hug is the only thing that matters to you now.

Your hands, even when you're wearing gloves; you still felt Ui's warmth touching her face.

It was unlike anything else, your mind is going wild.

Slowly, your other hand went elsewhere.

You held her very tightly.

That's right, Ui was yours and yours alone.

This was only meant for you, and nobody else.

This pain was yours, you deserved this much.

...

...

"O-o-onee... ch-chan... argh..." Ui cried in joy.

It's ok Ui, your onee-chan loves you.

She wouldn't let anything happen to you.

You held her tighter.

"I... I... can't... breathe... onee-chan..." Ui drooled uncontrollably.

You looked at your hand more closely.

That's right, both your hands...

...they were hugging Ui's neck.

A place special to you...

She resisted you, but there's no need for that.

I love you Ui.

Ui exhaled, her eyes blanked.

...

...

...

...

...

W-what...

You looked at your two hands, both gloved.

In a panic, you lost control of your breathing.

Immediately you transformed back.

You shook Ui, trying to wake her up.

"Ui... Ui... Ui... Ui... Ui..." You mumbled to her.

She responded only with a blank stare and a face covered in her saliva.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH” You heard Touka yell.

“O... O-onee-san?...” Nemu looked at you in horror.

Your body moved on its own; and ran away from the room.

You headed away from the hospital, you didn’t want to be found there.

As you reached outside, your body stopped listening to you again.

You fell into the ground.

The night sky didn’t let any moonlight through, it was a dark night.

It was only you now.

You cried.

...

Nothing happened.

...

You kept crying.

...

Nothing happened.

...

You kept on crying.

...

Nothing happened.

...


	6. Rule of Ending Friendship

You woke up, your eyes a bit teary; and you're covered in cold sweat.

Looking around, you saw a lavishly decorated room.

Based on the window besides you, it seems to be a two-story building.

You left the room, and looked around the place.

For some reason, you smell beef.

You went to where that smell is coming from, downstairs.

Much like the room you were in, this place is just as ridiculously decorated.

There was a person behind the counter, blue long hair...

It's...

"Tamaki-san, you're finally up" You nodded.

"Do you want to contact your parents?" You shook your head sideways.

"I see..." Yachiyo couldn't look you straight in the eye.

At this point, you don't really care about what just happened.

"Tamaki-san, I... I'm sorry for everything; I only made you took up that challenge because I thought you had what it took to deal with that Rumor alone, but I underestimated our enemy without thinking of your well-being as well" You only looked blankly at her.

Yachiyo only looked more regretful.

"You're free to stay for as long as you want in here, do you like hamburg steak Tamaki-san?" You didn't responded.

"If you'd rather have something else, feel free to tell me; if you'd prefer takeout, I can get some" Yachiyo's hospitality disgusted you.

* * *

After eating, you went back to your room.

It seems this journey to Kamihama was pointless, you killed Ui.

You lay down in bed, unsure of what to do now.

A. Continue investigating for Touka and Nemu (Story continues) (1 vote)

B. Give up on the investigation and live a normal magical girl life (A Normal Life Ending) (1 vote)

C. Commit suicide (Suicide Ending) (2 votes)

**D. Search for Touka and Nemu and then commit suicide together (4 votes)**

The thought of suicide overwhelmed you, after all nobody should be forgiven for committing a crime that bad; especially to one's own sister.

At the same time, you weren't satisfied dying alone like this.

There was still the case of Touka and Nemu as well even if Ui's dead, and despite everything; you still want to see them.

Your mind couldn't make up which one you wanted more, that is until you thought of a compromise.

What if you look for Touka and Nemu, and commit suicide together?

After all, that would be the best way to validate this pain you're going through.

You recall the small Kyubey that gave you your memories back, and how it seems to appear only in here so far under random circumstances.

Maybe there's a connection between the weird rumors and the small Kyubey.

That's going to be your jumping point tomorrow.

It's funny how thinking like this made you feel a bit confident, in a way it's a bit messed up.

Looking outside, you see a ray of light from the moon.

It's beautiful, yet you feel undeserving of this.

Only being reminded of your wrongdoings like this, you hated yourself again.

You tossed around the bed, trying to find a decent sleeping position.

As much as you want sleep, your body doesn't seem to agree.

Once again, you admire how stupidly decorated this room is.

Maybe Yachiyo is rich? That would explain a lot of things.

As you gloss over the room, you just realized the paper bag in front of the bed.

Interestingly it has a note saying 'For Iroha'.

You dropped from your bed, checking what could be inside the bag.

It's... a pudding?

The packaging says 'The Shady Hovel', it looks really fancy.

Inside the bag are three notes.

'You know, none of us ever asked for your help; if anything the whole thing became a mess because of you... but even Rena has to admit that you did so much for us, you even sacrificed yourself for my stupid fight. Someone who would go so far like that for a person they just knew, there's no way Rena wouldn't call you a friend for that. Enjoy the pudding.' Signed Rena.

'Hey Iroha-chan, I really owe you one for saving Kaede; if Yachiyo thought you weren't good enough back there, I'mma give her a piece of my mind the next time we meet. Hope Rena's message shows that she's thankful for what you've done, she was going on about how much she owes you now; and same here from me. If you ever need anything from me, I'll do everything in my power to make it possible! Hope you recover soon <3" Signed Momoko.

'Umm, I don't really know what to write in here besides thank you. Even if you just passed out in the end, the fact that you were willing to sacrifice yourself like that is really something. The Shady Hovel's puddings are some of the best in Kamihama, made from all-natural diet chicken eggs, the really silky smooth texture. It's one of Kamihama's most well-known delicacy for a reason, they even only sell twenty of these a week because of how specific their chickens are. Wait I think I'm a bit off-topic now, get well soon Iroha-chan :)' Signed Kaede.

Do you want to eat the pudding now?

A. Yes (2 votes)

B. Save it for later (1 vote)

C. Give it to Yachiyo in the morning (1 vote)

**D. Check the expiration date. Check the expiration date. Check the expiration date. CHECK THE EXPIRATION DATE (3 votes)**

You looked at the packaging for an expiration date.

Seems like it expires next year.

Oh well, you can't let a luxury pudding like this go to waste.

Fortunately it came with a spoon, so you didn't have to look around the kitchen.

Upon taking your first bite at it, the creaminess and sweetness of the pudding took you by surprise.

The caramel's sweetness just melted inside your mouth, it was sweet in such a way that it didn't overwhelmed you.

It complements the creaminess of the pudding and the milky aftertaste.

You were happy you didn't commit suicide yet, to think you'd miss out on such a delicious cuisine.

The pudding was so good that you didn't even realize that you already finished it.

What a shame, you were thinking of buying another one someday; but Kaede did say that they only sell twelve of them a week.

Truly Kamihama is a terrifying place.

You went back to your bed and tried to sleep again.

In desperation dealing with your insomnia, you forcefully closed your eyes and counted sheeps.

After you counted to eleven, your stomach didn't quite agree with you.

You bursted to the bathroom, and occupied the toilet like a throne.

Your stomach exploded after you sat down, it was kind of embarassing.

With your hands not really doing anything, you checked your phone for any messages.

Sometimes you wonder why you check your phone, usually you only get a message from either your mom or your dad.

Surprisingly there was a new message that wasn't from them.

"Hope I'm not too late with this, but don't eat the pudding! Rena said she bought those puddings when she was looking for Yachiyo, and apparently they go bad quick if they aren't refrigerated; so uhh, hope you didn't end up like me, Kaede, and Rena ahaha..." From Momoko.

You regretted setting your phone to silent.

Guess you're going to be stuck here for a while.

* * *

"Attack using impurities?" Mitama replied to the phone as she rolls around in bed.

"Yeah, do you know anything about that?" Momoko asked again.

Momoko wasn't confident if this was something Mitama would know about.

Considering the amount of customers she usually gets, she was at least Momoko's best chance.

"No, I can't say I have; but you're saying Iroha-chan used a magic like that?"

"Yeah, it looked like she became a Witch at first; but then she just turned back to normal like nothin happened"

"Why did you assume that attack was made from impurities?"

"When we were fighting that Witch, or I guess Rumor; Rena said that the Rumor was draining Kaede's Soul Gem, and it looked like it did that to Iroha-chan too"

"Hmm, I see... how was Iroha-chan after that?"

"She was unconcious, but besides that nothing too bad; I was against letting her stay at Yachiyo's at first, but it's not like she could stay at any of our place either"

Hearing that, Mitama is at least relieved that Iroha wasn't harmed; but there was something else worrying her.

"...Momoko, I trust you intend to follow through the favor I asked you"

"Huh? Of course"

"Good, I leave Iroha-chan in your capable hands then" Mitama ended the call.

The silver-haired girl looked at the light from her ceiling.

A coordinator should remain neutral at all times, she recalled her sensei telling her.

But when someone's life is at risk like this, should she remain that way?

Accepting that she's tried her best to balance both of those ideas, she closed her eyes.

Mitama always sympathized with poorly made wishes, after all she made the worst one herself.

What was burdening Iroha to the point that she hid everything from herself?

This was the first time she saw someone's mind like that.

But the truth is, she knew it probably isn't going to stay that way for long.

She never enjoyed lying, even if it is necessary.

A white lie is one thing, but to hide something as big as the Doppel system?

Mitama couldn't quite confirm what this could mean for Iroha.

Either it wouldn't mean anything to her and she's just overwhelmed from the transformation, or everything she was hiding has now suddenly come to light.

It wasn't fun to speculate which one it might be.

Still, it's not like there's anything she could do about it personally.

Unfortunate, but all she can do now is hope Momoko comes back with good news.

She took a deep breath.

What will Iroha do after this?


End file.
